The Promise
by PreciousJax
Summary: Logan is having trouble dealing with the death of Max and is about ready to give up, when something happens to change the course of his actions. Yes, another post finale fic, give it a chance though.


Disclaimer: I dont own em'. I dont own Tracy Chapman's song either. Dont sue me.  
  
A/N: [everyone groans in unison] ANOTHER post finale fic? Yeppers, that's what this is. I just have to say, sappy sentimental fics are usually not my style, I usually go for the humorus wit, but I was listening to this song, and it just kinda came to me. I hope you like it.   
  
  
The Promise   
  
  
Logan sat in his wheelchair, staring morosely out the window at the dark night sky. It had been exactly two weeks since Max had died in his arms. He accepted it now. Of course, he had entertained that week and a half of hope that she was alive, that she was coming back.   
It was as simple as he had given up. If she were alive, she'd have been back now. If she could have found a way back, then she would have. Then he would be sitting in the same spot he'd been sitting at for days on end, us face unshaven, his hair unkempt. The air reeked faintly of a mixture of scotch and dying wildflowers, the very flowers he'd bought Max for their one-year anniversary, but never had the opportunity to give to her. And never would, he reminded himself as a single tear escaped this eye to slide down his cheek, leaving a wet trail along his drawn skin.   
He cried, not only for Max, but also for himself, the chances that he'd lost, and the chances to tell her how much she had changed his life. He cried because she would never no how much he had loved her, how he started falling for her shortly after she'd spouted off Egyptian history like he was an idiot. He'd never be able to tell her that after he'd started falling, he'd simply never stopped. He'd never be able to tell  
After his tears were spent, Logan sat slumped forward in his chair, his breathing shallow and unsteady as he lapsed into the first sleep he'd had in days.  
  
  
i--If you wait for me  
Then I'll wait come for you  
Although I traveled far  
I always hold a place for you in my heart--/i  
  
White. That was Logan's only thought as he pushed through the strips of white silk that were hanging down from the ceiling, the were gently waving in there suspended state. He seemed to be walking and inch off the floor, not really touching as he searched. Searched for what, he didn't know.   
When he pushed his way his way through another set of hanging fabric, he found himself in a small clearing, and his breath caught in his throat as he found him self just feet in front of what he'd been looking for all along.  
"Max." He whispered brokenly, his eyes widening as he drank in the sight of her like a man desperate for water. Her dress what black, a sharp contrast to the billowing silk that was fluidly floating around them. The bodice hugged her torso, hugging every curve delicately as it flared out into a full ballroom skirt that trailed down to flirt with the floor.   
Logan's eyes ran up the length of her body till his eyes searched her face, trying to find some sign that he wasn't hallucinating. Her hair was swept up, a few loose tendrils falling down to brush her cheeks and shoulder. Her lips held the smallest of smiles as her eyes twinkled unabashedly at him. "Max." He repeated, his feet frozen in place.  
  
i--If you think of me  
If you miss me once in a while  
Then I'll return to you  
I'll return and fill that space in your heart-/i  
  
"We have the strangest habit of meeting up in dreams." Max said, her voice strong as she smiled brightly, taking one step towards Logan.   
Logan couldn't think. His mind was frozen, his mouth hanging open comically. "Max." He said for the third time.  
"We've already covered that." Max said playfully as she took another step forward, now close enough to reach up and brush the back of her hand against Logan's clean-shaven cheek.  
"Oh, God. Max." Logan said nearly in tears as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Max's burst of happy laughter mixed with his own as he lifted her off her feet, spinning them blindly around the room, Max's arms twining themselves around his neck. As they spun, a light breeze filtered through the room as they became entangled in the silky white fabric.   
  
i--Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss   
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting--/i  
  
Logan and Max's eyes remained locked, dark cobalt blue burning into warm chocolate brown. As he lowered her slowly till her toes were gently brushing against the floor, their eyes were level. "I thought you were dead." Logan said softly, his eyes dropping to Max's pouting lips.   
"If I was dead, would I be here to do this now?" She leaned forward, her lips brushing against his, tentatively, and then she backed away a fraction of an inch. They both moved forward simultaneously, Logan's hands running down Max's arms as there lips met again with every ounce of their love.  
  
i--If you dream of me  
Like I dream of you  
In a place that's warm and dark  
In a place that I can feel the beating of your heart-/i  
  
"Logan." Max said as she pulled back, placing the palm of her hand against his center of his chest. "They have me, but I'll never give in. I'll fight them. They'll never win. Wait for me."  
Logan smiled, brushing a finger along her cheekbone. "Just come back to me." He whispered as he slipped his arm around her waist to begin waltzing to a tempo that only they could hear.  
  
i--Remembering   
Your touch  
Your kiss   
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting-/i  
  
"You can't waste your life on me." Max whispered in Logan's ear as they twirled around in a wide circle.   
"It wouldn't be a waste." Was Logan's reply.  
"You know what I mean, Logan." Max admonished. "You can't sit around all day mourning me. You need to move on. And quit drinking! What, is getting plastered going to bring me back home?"  
"How'd you know?" Logan asked with a grin and guilty chuckle.  
"Because it is exactly what I would do if I lost you." Max answered feverishly. "But you didn't lose me, so you can stop grieving for me."  
"I don't have a purpose without you." Logan admitted, tightening his grip fractionally.  
"Don't make me your excuse, Logan, you know better than that. There are people out there who need you, who need Eyes-Only. Don't let them down because I got my a** captured."  
"Max…I don't think I can live without you."  
"Your not. I'm coming home soon, and we'll finish what we started." She reassured, laying her head against his chest.  
"Promise?"  
"Promise." Max finished decisively.   
  
i--Well, I've longed for you  
And I have desire  
To see your face   
Your smile  
To be with you wherever you are--/i  
  
"Logan." Max, her face twisting into a grimace pulled back as if in pain. "They're coming back for me." She said, her voice rising with panic.   
"No, no. Its ok." Logan said as he pulled Max into his arms again. "We can stay here a little longer." Desperation filled him voice as the images in front of him started to blur.  
"Logan…" Max said, as they were pulled apart by some invisible force, pulling each slowly farther and farther apart to other sides of the room. "I love you." Her voice was quickly becoming distant.  
"I love you too!" Logan shouted, hoping she would still here him. "I'll love you forever."  
"Wait for me, Logan. I'll come back someday." Max's voice cracked as thick mist curled between them, blocking the other from view. "Wait for me Logan." Max's voice was a distant buzzing in his ear.   
"Always." Logan called back.  
  
i--Remembering   
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you--/i  
  
Logan sat up in his wheelchair with a jerk, disoriented and confused. "Max?" He called to the empty room, waiting, wanting to here her answer. When there was no reply, he wanted to be disappointed, but he knew he couldn't. She was alive. And she was coming back.  
  
i--Please say you'll be waiting--/i  
  
The next night, Logan stood next to his dining room table, clean-shaven and well dressed, alighting a single candle with a silver lighter. Round the edge, the exoskeleton made a distant electronic noise as he sat down at the single place setting. Pasta Tricolor, a bottle of pre-pulse wine, Vasle Trieste playing distantly in the background. He sat for a moment, thinking of Max, counting down the minuets till the next time he would see her. It could have been ten minuets and it would have seemed like an eon. "I'll still be waiting." Logan said aloud to the room at large. "Forever."  
As he picked up his fork and took the first bite of rich pasta, he also picked up his wine glass and raised it, as if making a toast to someone who wasn't there, which in essence he was.   
  
i--Together again  
It would feel so good to be in your arms  
Where all my journeys end  
You can make a promise  
If it is one that you can keep  
Ill vow to come to for you  
If you wait for me--/i  
  
Logan smiled softly as the candlewick flickered hours later. He stood, pulling a wilted daisy out of the vase at the center of the table. He rounded the corner, running the stem through his fingers. "Good night, my love." He said as he leaned forward and softly blew out the flame.  
  
i--Say you'll hold a place for me   
In your heart  
A place for me   
In your heart--/i  
  
A/N: [Jaci Sniffs] Please Review. That's all I ask. 


End file.
